pokebeachfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SigmaAlphaThree
Yeah, you're right, it's so hard to tell... Wait when did he mention the snorty kids? At times I had my volume lower so I don't think I caught that. I was relistening to it this morning and I found this part where I kept saying "you can admit it" (in the chat) and then I think 111 says something like "when should we?" and then it's silent for a moment and then he's like "sorry Zy" but I CAN'T REALLY TELL BECAUSE HE'S ECHOING. ALSO I think it's like after 1:29:30. (I have the link since he did make it unlisted, but you can probably find it in your history...) if you can try to make it out because I DON'T KNOOWWW but yeah they might have just wanted me to talk, not for anything oh! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 18:03, July 30, 2014 (UTC) OOOH OH MY GOD. Okay I do remember him saying something about me predicting snorty stuff happening to Sigma but not really the sweaty kids and coconuts...okay was that the part where he was reading Lippies V.3 where Knuckles was walking through the prickle bushes with the random spider and stuff? Because oh. My volume was a bit lower at that part. Now I'm gonna go back... I PROBABLY CURSED YOU. AAAAGGGGHHHHH Well, maybe your link is just oh! Let me try to email you the actual one... "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 18:12, July 30, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD OKAY I FOUND THE PART okay yeah I remember him saying something about me predicting snorty stuff happening to you but I guess I missed the snorty kids part. OH! also I sent you the link through email so yeah...if you can even get it to work, the part I was talking about was right at 1:29:30 (when Zy says "if you say that one more time" he was talking about me saying "you can admit it" in the chat...) OH hopefully it works... "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 18:19, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Well, snort! Is your phone just crashing or is the video really just a blank screen? That's weird...WELL, SNORT! Yeah I was thinking that too. Hopefully that's just what the meant :'o WHO KNOWS But yeah probably I'm the next you as in I'M THE NEXT ONE THEY WANT TO UNMUTE SNOOORT the force unmuting was a bit oh! though. Thankfully I didn't say anything or my mom didn't come it, it was just me typing...THEY COULD BASICALLY HERE ME MESSAGING YOU ABOUT THE STREAM. OH also one part I think I was trying to kill a fry because when I rewatched it I heard Zy say "I can hear the clapping" or something SNEGON "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 18:35, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Yeah can we just say we're over analyzing it all? Yeah. Let's just say that....for now, anyway WH- IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU SAID THAT MORNING!!!!! EVERYTHING'S YOUR FAULT!!1!!!>!?>!>!! WHAAAT NO IT'S NOT I was kidding :; I'm not angry at you at all and I'm not blaming anything on you :; anyway it sounds like your phone is crashing...SNOOOOOORT. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 18:50, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Okey-dokey-chan ^0^ I think we are just getting our undis in knots. wH''AT'' NO IT'S OKAY! REALLY!!! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT DON'T BLAME IT ALL ON YOURSELF OR myself ;) If it's an iPhone, then most definitely LOL WHAT "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 19:04, July 30, 2014 (UTC) LOL YEAH THAT EXPRESSION O.O >.< GLOWING UNDIS NO IT'S OKAY!!! REALLY!!! LOL I THOUGHT YOU ACTUALLY MEANT TO WRITE BANANAS. OKAY Oh, you're! ;) I figured you just forgot to so...OH "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 19:46, July 30, 2014 (UTC) LOL FREAKING CALVIN KLEIN. MORE LIKE UNDERWOOD UNDERWEAR!!!! ALL THE RAGE GET THE HOT NEW FASHIONS wh- sneGON! IT'S FINE REALLY DON'T DO THE DO YOU'RE GOING TO DO BECAUSE IF YOU DO THEN OO OU LOL I'M SORRY BUT THAT'S KIND OF FUNNY. BUT ALSO REALLY SNORTY AT THE SAME TIME??!?!? FREAKING WALTER MITTY. WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE TO WATCH THAT "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 19:57, July 30, 2014 (UTC) LOL YES TOTALLY!!!! RIVALING ORIGINAL'S VICTORIA'S SECRET MODELLING, NO!??!? FREAKING "CELEBS" LOL HOT AND DANGEROUS!!!!!!!!! GARBEDG!!!!!!!!!! PURINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh well, that's snorty...wait do you mean tequila then? It's kinda like vodka...but not. IT HAS WORMS IN THE BOTTLE OR SOMETHING. SNORT. LOL TEEN BEACH MOVIE WHAT THE HECK. Whoever's choosing the movies as a fine taste in quality, I must say. BUT WHY WALTER MITTY MY GOD ALL YOUR HATRED FOR THAT MOVIE HAS COME BACK TO HAUNT YOU wh- "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 20:12, July 30, 2014 (UTC) LOL THAT'S WONDERFUL. LACY PANTIES TOO?? MIGHT I ADD??? YEAH. PANTS-OFF DANCE-OFF VERN AND HIS GRAPE SODA YUM-EE!!!!! GODDDDD. Tequila is like hard liquor too. So everyone's probably gonna be drunk, I take it? Sounds like a freaking BLAST. Good GOD. OKAY I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT "AUGGEATED" MEANS BUT I'M GONNA ASSUME THAT MEANS HE CHOSE THE MOVIES. GOD "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 20:25, July 30, 2014 (UTC) GOD WHAT MAKES PERFECT SENSE!!!!!! LOL if you don't think about it ;) OH MY GOD I CAN SO SEE HIM SAYING THAT just who, the HELL, DO YOU THINK I AM?!?!?!?!!??!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!!? God...and dealing with drunk people is just really freaking annoying. UGH! WHY Yeah I guessed you meant suggested after XD XDDDDDDDDD ECKS DEE "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 20:35, July 30, 2014 (UTC) WHAT OH GOD WHAT ye, it is ;) WITH HIS OH! GUN DESUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 20:59, July 30, 2014 (UTC) WHAT EVEN IS THIS CONVERSATION ANYMORE WE WENT FROM TALKING ABOUT AWKWARDO STREAMS TO SEE-THROUGH UNDIS WHAT what about Eric's purse ;) "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:04, July 30, 2014 (UTC) I KNOW RIGHT OH MY GOD TOTES!!!!!!!!! REALLY???? YAAAAAAAAAY NOW YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM THAT SNORTY TRIP. AND THEN YOU CAN COME ON CHAT AGAIN AND STUFF ;) at least if you can't join streams, you could still watch them...if you wanted to. Sometimes they're a bit...oh! but other times...OH! wh- "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:21, July 30, 2014 (UTC) "OUTFITA" GENIUS I KNOW THAT'S JUST A TYPO BECAUSE YOU'RE ON AN IPHONE BUT SERIOUSLY "OUTFITA" IT'S GRAND I like how the last two words in that sentence weren't even capitalized GOD...don't worry, I'm sure everything will be A-OKAY! I mean, what is the worst that could happen anyway? Well...snort. I don't know but I don't think anything that oh! will happen. If it does, well, I'll screenshot anything really obvious or something and send it to you. The most oh! that can happen for now though is oh River. yeah, oh River... God I'm kind of dreading oh River... "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:32, July 30, 2014 (UTC) LOL IT'S great Wait do you know about Oh River too? HEIN?! I don't know, are ''we talking about the same thing...? When you mentioned "oh stuff" I thought you were talking about creepy crush things. Not Oh River... ''"oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:37, July 30, 2014 (UTC) I KNOW right it's booby river "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:39, July 30, 2014 (UTC) ZY "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:41, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Apparently...? I don't even he said something about it in the stream last night after it went off air. I was like "WHY?!?!?!?!?!?" I'm hoping it's just a straight-out joke thing and not because of other things "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:43, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Yeah...exactly. Seriously people who do that stuff for "other reasons" just creep me the snort out also Zy giving into the nasty SNORT!!!!!! I'm just gonna pray to the Moon and the Prince that it's a straight-out joke "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:46, July 30, 2014 (UTC) oh GODDDDD THE WEIRD COMMENTS I DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF THAT Okay this is my plan: He said he wasn't going to actually post it on the wiki. So he'll probably send a link to it or something. Most likely on chat. If he posts the link while I'm on chat and it's REALLY SNORTY, then I'm just gonna reply with "i" or "I'm done" and leave for a week. so if I randomly disappear then yeah, I'm not dead. maybe we can just continue chatting here or through email or something but yeah THE MOON AND THE PRINCE ARE THE BEST AND THE ONLY HOPE LIKE REALLY WH- "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:52, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Okay basically if you notice I'm gone then, yeah, you should book it too, but I don't know. While I'm gone I'll just write Lippies V.6 a lot or something... Also what does MIA stand for? And by a "certain person"...I think I know who you're talking about? Either the owner themselves or someone else in particular... Eh...at least he's not drawing Sigma or something. Knowing KFG she'll probably like the picture or something... YES THE COUSINS YOU CAN ALWAYS COUNT ON THEM TOO "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:03, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Wait so when you leave are you actually leaving the internet completely or just the wiki? PS Zy is on scratch you know so he'll probably notice you just left the wiki... Unless you just draw all the requests and then upload them when you come back. okay, that makes sense. I just derped and couldn't figure out what the letters stood for. First letter? D YEAH SAME AIYAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:14, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Well then. How long are we gonna disappear for then, a week? Once Zy gets on the chat today I'll probably go there so I can try to catch him when he posts it. But, I don't know if he will until KFG goes on the chat...also, if he PMs it or something. Eh. I feel like it would be most effective though if he posts it while on chat because then they could see I actually left the chat...ya feelin' me? WH- OKAY SO WE ARE THINKING OF THE SAME PERSON. OKAY. You mean the comments are disrespectful? Yeah...back to the whole bathing suit thing all over again...GOD. THE LION KING. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:21, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Okey dokey smokey ;) I think we should come back at the same time though, so we don't like, miss-out on...I don't even know. Maybe when it does happen we can just figure out a date to return. Yeah. (Which would be like a week after...) Wait, why won't we just like return the next whatever day? Like if it happened today, we would return next Wednesday. YA FEELING ME?!??!?!? What I meant by "effective" was leaving. If it was posted in the main chat while I was there, I could leave and they would know I left the chat. Otherwise if it was in comments you can't see when someone closes out of the wiki...if it's in talk pages, then, oh. But either way, I'll still end up leaving if it's that snorty. We could tell him to not post it but then the thought of a booby River sitting on his computer and no one else has seen it is actually TERRIFYING. IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. Unless it's purposely drawn bad...if it's purposely drawn bad you can tell it's a joke...OH MY GOD THIS MESSAGE IS REALLY LONG I'M SORRY. Wait I didn't even realise we were talking about that whole love triangle thing. But oh? Oh. Yeah I get what you mean though...like, SNORT STOP TRYING TO RUIN THE RELATIONSHIP, MAMA MIA!!!! "rustles my jimmies" besides I thought he liked a certain blue cat anyway... LOL I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I GOT THAT REALLY. I HAVEN'T SEEN THAT MOVIE FOR SO LONG. I GUESS THAT FREAKING VOICE IS JUST ENGRAINED INTO MY HEAD OR SOMETHING, BECAUSE WHEN I READ THAT I READ IT IN THAT VOICE. SNORT. OH MY GOD YOU DID? THAT'S FANTASTO. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:35, July 30, 2014 (UTC)